


Hero Complex

by jaebirdbluetheawesome (GreyAreaSystem)



Series: Jae Does Maribat [2]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Maribat - Fandom, Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Cute, F/M, Meet-Cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:08:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25875646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreyAreaSystem/pseuds/jaebirdbluetheawesome
Summary: Damian has a Hero Complex, inside and out of the Robin costume. So when Normal Civilian Damian Wayne sees a woman being stalked down the street, what can he REALLY do to help? It's not like Average Son of a Billionaire is supposed to know how to fight........
Relationships: Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug/Damian Wayne
Series: Jae Does Maribat [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1877605
Comments: 9
Kudos: 508





	Hero Complex

Damian had what most people would call, a hero complex.

He didn’t think it was a problem, he only saw how he was helping people. 

But sometimes other people thought it was just strange.

Jon certainly thought it was strange when they were walking down the street one day, and saw him take off like a shot down the sidewalk. 

He got halfway there when he realized the flaw in his plan. 

He saw a woman, around his age, roughly 22, being stalked by some guy who was much bigger than her. Much bigger than him, too, but he would never admit it. 

So when he got halfway there, and he realized he was not Hero Robin but just Average Damian Wayne, he didn’t know what to do.

Damian Wayne could not go around beating up people in the street. That was what a mask was for.

No, the billionaire side of the mask was used for fighting crime through paperwork. 

Sue bad guys, send money to soup kitchens, buy kids toys for christmas. 

That was what he did.

He did not fight people in the street.

“Hey! Ma’am!” He thought quickly, using his super smart skills to think up a situation that could save this woman. “Ma’am!” He grabbed his wallet out of his back pocket, pulled out the first bill he could find, pushed past the large guy, and tapped her on her shoulder. “You dropped this.” He tried not to sound like he was panting as he held the bill out to her. She blinked in surprise, and looked between him and the bill.

“I assure you, I did not.” She smiled at him, letting out small giggles in between her words. 

“No, really, I…” He realized he was holding was a hundred dollar bill. “Yeah, I guess not many people carry big bills in Gotham.” He shrugged, pretending like he was flirting with her now.  _ This is the worst spontaneous undercover job I have ever done and it's not even a real one. _

“No, not the dollar amount.” She shook her head, and he realised she had an accent. “I do not carry American bills.” He looked over her shoulder, and realized the guy was gone.

“Ah, such a shame.” He put it back in his wallet, and back in his pocket. “Well, try not to get yourself followed from wherever you just came from to wherever you’re going, alright?” He winked, a very unlike-him move, and headed back to where Jon was still standing, extremely confused. 

“D, what was that all about?”

“Talked to someone long enough to stop getting followed.” He grumbled, displeased by the whole situation. 

“Yeah, that sounds like you.”

“Shut up J.”

“Get her number?”

“Fuck off.” His phone went off. “Ugh, dad needs me at the office for some bullshit or another.”

“Have fun.” Damian begrudgingly made his way to WE, and into the big office at the top. 

“Damian, I want you to meet with a Miss Dupain-Cheng in a few minutes, she’s going to be making a design collection as a collaborative project with the Wayne brand, and you will be giving her a tour around.” Bruce said to him. 

“What? Why was it necessary to bring me in on my day off to do this shit?”

“Because.” He said, not giving any further explanation. 

“Hello?” A voice called out from behind him. He turned around, and the woman, supposedly Miss Dupain-Cheng, cracked a smile. “Ah, you again.”

  
  



End file.
